Secrets Revealed
by Tink304
Summary: This story is about my madeup characters Jessica and Bobby. Wolverine finds some interesting secrets about their past while Jessica and Bobby find their father. Was Xavier holding information back?
1. Prolouge

Okay, so this is like my first fan fiction. I'd really appreciate your reviews, so like go ahead and tell me if it sucks, alright? I think it's pretty good, but it could be better.

A girl is sitting alone on a swing set. Children are playing around her, but none seem to want to come to close. One group of boys point and laugh at the girl, she appears to get angry, and the boys get scared and run off. The kids run in from recess.

The girl is now in a class room. Sadly, she is sitting in back all by herself. The teacher completely ignores her so she starts to draw. The drawing is a picture of her standing in the middle of the page, but heaping piles of dead bodies are surrounding her feet. The girl in the drawing is very sad.

The classroom fades into a gym. Boys are running around playing basketball, passing back and forth. The girl wishes she could play, but some things are just imposable. She sits in the stands and watches the game. The game is getting very intense and aggressive. All of a sudden a red-headed boy comes crashing down on top of the girl. The boy starts shaking and foaming at the mouth. The room falls silent. The red-headed boy falls to the ground and is no longer moving. The girl runs out crying.

After the girl has collected herself she goes back into the gym. Everyone gasps as she enters. A man and women, both with red hair, are standing over the boy, crying. The girl doesn't say a word, but gently bends over and touches the red-head boy's face. He awakes screaming and pointing at the girl. She silently exits the gymnasium.

The girl runs home and starts packing. She is running away. She is sick of hurting every one. After she shoves cloths, a tooth brush, and some food in backpack, she leaves. She takes one last look at her foster parent's house and turns toward the unknown, unsure of where to go next.

Xavier then pulls off the cerebral helmet and sighs. There is now a little girl running around who is potentially dangerous. He realizes what he must do. She must be rescued by the X-men.

Okay, it's not much but it's a start. I would much appreciate any comments you have for my writing or ideas for how my stories going to end. I would also like to know if you would be interested in reading the other chapters.


	2. The mission

So honestly the prologue really sucked, but this should be much better. I've spent more time on it. As always I appreciate any comments that could make my story better in any way, thank you.

"What the hell is up Chuck," yawned Logan, "It's three o'clock in the morning." The team had just been woken up by a mental message sent by their leader, Xavier. They all gathered in the library to here the news. Logan, however, was pissed. He was having a very hot sexual dream involving Jean.

Jean who was working on a research paper and was up untill two said, "It's way too early. So can we hurry up and get this over with? I want to go back to bed."

"Actually I have a mission for all of you." Xavier explained.

Ororo complained, "This early? Why can't we do it first thing in the morning? If everyone's as tired as I am, I know we're not going to the greatest job in the world."

"Don't worry professor," bragged Scott, "I'll get my team up and ready for action."

Logan groaned. "Do you realize how corny that sounded? And who says it's your team, anyway."

"I am, after all, the leader. You could be a leader to if you should more incieative whenever we have a meeting instead of picking you ass." Cyclops said again bragging.

Xavier rested his head on his hands and sighed, "Oh, boy."

Logan was fed up with it now. He was sick and tired of Scott always looking down on him so he said angrily while leaning in to Scott, "Listen here ya preppy bastard, I'd give my life for Chuck here. I ask you, would you? No you're to worried about your own god damn self."

Jean came in between the two of them and said, "Please don't fight boys. We have enough problems. What did you want us to do Professor?"

"I want you to rescue somebody for me. I couldn't quite tell for sure the exact age but she's around age seven or eight," Xavier explained.

Scott asked, "And she's a mutant? Isn't that a bit young? There's no way she could have gone through puberty yet. Is there?"

"It does seem improbable, but there are some cases of younger kids going through puberty at that age." Xavier answered.

"Can we change the subject? I not to sure, but I think I went through all this in health class when I was in school. That is, if I went to school at all," Logan groaned.

Scott replied, "Get some maturity Logan. This is serious."

Xavier said, "Anyway, This girl could also have experienced tremendous emotional stress. She answers to the name of Ashley. I'm not too sure of her real name, and I'm not to sure if she does either. She recently ran away from her foster parents. I want you, Wolverine and Cyclops, to go find Ashley. I couldn't lock her exact location, but she's in some alley in Skinny atlas Falls, NY. It's near Syracuse. Storm and Jean, I would like you to alert her foster parents that we have taken her in. Give them the address if they ask. Cyclops, you might need Rouge. Take her with."

Ooooo. That was certainly dramatic. Imagine me saying this with the up most sarcasm. I pretty sure I know what's going to happen in the story, but if you have any ideas be sure to speak up.


	3. the rescue

Okay, I can really get this thing moving now that I'm back in school. My own computer doesn't have the right software on it, and that save as thing isn't working. Long story, so here it goes.

Ashley was sitting in a box in an alleyway. It was raining outside. What was that noise? It sounded awfully like a jet plane. A jet plane? Flying that low? Ashley peeked out of her cardboard home, and sure enough there was a private jet landing strait on the building above her. What the heck?

Four people emerged from the plane, and jumped off the roof. "These people are insane," Ashley thought, but then they just floated down safely to the ground. It was as if they were carried by the wind.

When Jean, Cyclops, and Rouge were all safely planted on the ground, Storm relaxed. Cyclops, noticing the small girl, took charge, "Is your name Ashley?"

Ashley quickly dived for the box. Her mind was racing. "They knew my name? Were they the police looking for runaways? What if they found out what I can do? Oh crap."

Cyclops stepped around the box and looked Ashley in the eyes. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. We just want to help. If you come with us-" Cyclops reached out a hand for her, but she pulled a way so fast that she knocked over the box.

After she stood up she stuttered, "Are you guys the police?" She had never seen police wear such weird uniforms.

Jean smiled, "No, sweetie, were from, have you ever heard of the-"

"God, a guy can't even take a pee around here without getting left behind. I was only in the bathroom for two minutes, and you guys start without me. Anyone mind getting me down?"

Jean rolled her eyes, "I'll do it." Wolverine was levitated down the side of the building. It was clear he didn't like the feeling of falling. He kept wobbling all the way down. "Anyway, as I was saying, We are from the-" Ashley's eyes grew really big at the sight of Wolverine.

"What is it?" Cyclops asked. Then he noticed what she was staring at and laughed, "Oh, don't be afraid of Wolverine, here. I know he's big and scary, but he doesn't even have his claws out yet. Wait until that happens, the show off."

Storm nudged him in the ribs, "That's probably not the best thing to tell her. What's the matter with you, Wolverine?" 

His eyes were as wide as Ashley's, "Jessica?"

"No, I'm Ashley, but you're Wolverine. I remember you from somewhere, but-" Ashley said.

"We met at Weapon X, but don't try to force any memories to come out. Believe me, you'll get one hell of a head ache." Wolverine advised. Could this really be the Jessica he met three years ago? The shrimpy little five year old that was always happy and annoyingly perky? Well until...

Ashley was very confused. What was he talking about? Don't try to force any memories? It wasn't like they had been erased or anything. "You called me Jessica. Why?"

Wolverine sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't get into all that. We can ask Chuck about it when we get back, but let's just say Jessica is a name you used to go by."

"You guys know each other?" Cyclops was confused.

Ashley was even more puzzled, "Wolverine, Who are these people and who is Chuck?" She was referring to this strange man like they were good friends. Why did she trust him so much? It was not a good thing to trust people like that without getting to know them.

"You mean you didn't even tell her who you guys were?" Wolverine glared at Cyclops. "Jess, I mean Ashley, have you ever heard of the X-men?"

Ashley's eyes narrowed, "You mean the mutants that are ter-"

"You don't want to go by what you've heard from the humans or newspapers, trust me," Jean said.

"Are you guys the X-men?"

"Yes," Storm smiled, "Sorry about the forgotten introduction, but how about you come with us?"

"Am I a mutant?" Ashley said terrified, "No, I can't go with you." She backed away from the group.

"Please," Jean offered, "We can help."

"No!" Ashley screamed, "I can't be around people. You wouldn't understand."

Rouge, quiet until now, spoke up. This was all too familiar. "Some of us can understand. Just calm down, the professor can really help. He's helping me."

"No!" Ashley yelled again, "How could you ever understand?"

Cyclops sighed, "I can see this isn't going to be easy. Rouge, why don't you give her a little touch, huh?"

"What?" Storm asked, "There's got to be another way."

"Xavier wanted us to bring her for a reason. I think this is it," he explained.

Rouge was already pulling off her glove. She hated doing this. When she reached out for Ashley's hand, Ashley took off down the alley way. Luckily, it was a dead end.

"Please, don't do this." Ashley cried. Too late. Rouge had already grabbed her forearm. Both girls stared at their arms. Ashley closed her eyes tight, hoping nothing would happen. Rouge drew in a breath hoping that something would. Nothing ever did. Both of them were amazed. Why didn't the other one pass out or drop dead or something.

"Listen," Rouge said, still not letting go, "Come with us. If anything you'll get a good meal, and a nice warm shower. Because it's still raining." She said the last bit rather loudly.

"Oh, sorry." Storm yelled. The sky cleared up.

She wanted answers. Why didn't Rouge... Was it because she could resist them, or had her evil power real gone away? Ashley looked down at her arm, and Rouge finally let go, "Okay, but if I want to leave?" 

Wolverine came up behind her, "You can leave."

They all piled into the jet and headed toward Westchester.

So that's that chapter. FYI: I'm not sure when, but sooner or later I'm going to start calling Ashley, Jessica. I don't want anyone getting confused. So keep reading and please review. The story really gets good at chapter five, and that's only two away. 


End file.
